


Things You Said At 1 AM

by 6lytherin



Series: Dramione Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dramionedrabble, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: prompt: Things You Said At 1 AM





	Things You Said At 1 AM

Draco couldn't sleep. His mind racing over thoughts of his family, friends and Hermione. His amazing girlfriend.

He looked around the dark room, the empty feeling spreading through him like fire. Sometimes he hated the dungeons. He wished Blaise had been awake, not that he would express his feelings to the boy but any amount of comfort is better than none.

In a matter of seconds Draco was standing by the door, the thought of sneaking off to the gryffindor common room filling his head. He needed to speak to her, she had a way of making him feel alright.

Quietly, the platinum haired boy made his way across the castle. He knew how to be quiet, that was the Slytherin in him. Hermione always joked about how similar he was to a serpent; he couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Soon enough he was there, the fat lady eyeing him as if he was an intruder. After demanding that she not alarm anyone, and repeating the password ten time, he was standing in the common room. The home-like feeling settling around him like a warm blanket. He didn't want to admit it, but he preferred the warm colors to the cold green that covered the Slytherin common room. Both calming, just at different times.

To Draco's surprise, his girlfriend was standing right in front of him. She had her pjs on and a wand in her hand.

"Draco?" She whispered softly. "What are you doing here?"

The boy looked down sheepishly, "I couldn't sleep."

The messy haired girl smiled, no beamed up at him. Without saying anything she pulled the boy close and wrapped her arms around him lovingly, her heart warming as she felt her boyfriend relax tremendously.

She knew it had been more than a sleepless night that caused Draco to come to her. He cared for her, needed her, he loved her. He just wasn't sure how to say it.

Placing a small kiss on his cheek, Hermione wrapped her fingers around his cold ones. "I love you, too, Draco."

**Author's Note:**

> I know these are short but I was inspired! If you'd like to leave me requests you can send them to me on my tumblr ♡ @/urldramione ♡


End file.
